This invention relates to a video noise reduction system for use in a recording apparatus adapted to record red, blue and green primary color component video signals on a plurality of separate tracks of a magnetic recording medium.
In high definition videotape recorders, component video signals are frequency modulated before they are recorded on a recording medium. Such frequency modulation may cause greater noise to be introduced to a higher frequency signal component to worsen the picture quality, particularly the resolution power. Although various approaches have been made to reduce video noise caused by frequency modulation, they are not sufficient at certain points.